A robotic vehicle may perform various physical tasks within an area. For example, a robotic vehicle may mow grass in a yard. The area may be divided such that the robotic vehicle and/or other objects may not travel between the various portions of the area. Travel between the various portions of the area may be controlled by a portal. A portal is a point of entry to a portion of the area and/or exit from the portion of the area. The portal may control the entry to and exit from the various portions. That is, the portal may allow access to a portion of the area in some examples and prevent access to the portion of the area in other examples.
In one example, a portal may be a gate for a fence that swings open and closed. The gate controls access between two parts of a yard. A robotic vehicle in the form of a robotic lawn mower travels through the gate when it is open to perform mowing operations in different parts of the yard.